


Victorian Stroll

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: A nice winter stroll with the Master.
Relationships: The Master (Delgado)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Victorian Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be really busy with work this week but I’m hoping to post more fics too! If I don’t have time to write this week I will definitely be posting more this weekend. Some of these fics may not be up to my normal level of quality due to the fact that I desperately want to get to use all of my ideas before the Christmas season is over. In fact, chances are that many will have to come out after Christmas.

Your laughter quietly joined the joyous cheers and screams of the children while the Master scowled. The path you were walking on was filled with children who would normally try to seem proper. At this moment they didn’t seem proper at all, they were instead making the most of the snow on this wintery Sunday. The wild snowball fight the children were engaged in was somewhat of a risk to the two of you, but the harmless sort of risk. Really the only risk to the two of you was that your persons could become snow-covered at any moment.

The Master had taken you on a trip to enjoy a winter stroll that seemed like it was out of a postcard. And it truly was. Even if he thought that the wildly playing children were ruining it. In your mind, they helped to add to the atmosphere of a picturesque winter scene.

The Master had insisted on the two of you properly dressing the part for your Victorian stroll. The Master’s deep blue- almost black- coat matched the color of your dress. He was dressed in a proper gentleman’s outfit underneath with a small amount of flair that still makes him seem, powerful and forward-thinking compared to others. Not that anyone other than you would see that outfit. It was unlikely that the Master would be taking the long military-style coat off. His normal leather gloves may be slightly out of place but you doubted that anyone would be close enough to notice them either. A top hat completed his picture-perfect outfit. You were ridiculously tempted to playfully steal it off of his head.

You matched the Master with a small cape jacket with a high collar in the same color as his jacket and your dress. The moment that you were dressed up in your Victorian garb the Master had offered you the short cape, gently draping it around your shoulders. It had reached your elbows, short enough to allow for a full range of motion. The matching muffler had served as a substitute for gloves. You had worried that you wouldn’t be warm enough but now that you were outside your worries had been absolved. You should have never doubted that you would be warm enough. The Master would never have let you leave the TARDIS if he had thought that you would be too cold.

As you wandered closer to the playing children, you realized that there was no safe path through their playful fight if the two of you wanted to stay on the path. It was clear that the Master had no plans to try and survive their onslaught. Walking around the playing children to avoid getting pelted with snowballs required you to pull a hand out of your warm, fuzzy muffler. Doing so with some reluctance you lifted your long dark blue skirts and petticoats up high enough to not have them soaked by the snow. It was improper, but the children were hardly paying attention to you. 

The Master made sure to assist you in maneuvering through the snowdrifts. Ensuring you remained steady on your feet with a guiding hand. Once you had traversed the snowy ground he lifted your cold hand to his lips. Pressing a warm kiss to your knuckles. His other hand soon joined in cupping your bitterly cold hand. Blowing warm air to help warm you up.

Once released, you returned your hand to its resting place inside the fluffy muff. But not before you pressed the muff in between the Master’s arm and body in order to intertwine your arms.

You leaned your head against the Master’s arm as you continued on your way down the path again. Once past the children, there were few others on your stroll. Each couple you past seemed uncoordinated in comparison to the two of you. Their outfits far from coordinated. You supposed that it might be unusual to be wearing aesthetically matching outfits but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. You both always tried to match as often as you could. 

You admired the snowy trees as the path you wandered became less populated. From the looks of it, the Master was leading you on an uncommonly used path into the forest. The population of trees growing denser each minute you traversed the winding path. The sounds of nature the only accompanying sound, you were both comfortable in the silence.

It wasn’t long before you reached a frozen pond with a single bench on the edge of the frozen water. Near the foot of the elegant bench were two pairs of ice stakes. You looked to the Master, silently begging for him to go skating with you.

“I’ll tie your skates, my dear. I already checked that the ice was safe before I brought us here.”

“You planned for this? Master,” you looked up at his face with soft, affectionate eyes, “that’s so sweet of you.”

“Speak nothing of it, my dear.”

His cheeks were slightly flushed. It seemed that your words had embarrassed him. He gestured to the bench and you obeyed his request. Sitting on the bench, you lifted your skirts up scandalously to the height of your upper calves. Allowing the Master access to the bows that secured your high winter boots. Letting the Master untie your winter boots to replace them with the skate. It was oddly intimate. His hands working diligently to remove your boots, slide the skates onto your feet, and properly tighten them. Once yours were done the Master took his place next to you, tying up his own skates.

With ease, the Master stood and offered his hand to you. You were envious of his balance on the uneven, snowy ground. Needing his help to stay upright with how unbalanced you were on the skate blades. 

Stepping onto the ice you both glided together. A smile lighting up your face. It was so romantic to ice skate together on your own private pond. Well, private due to the fact that no one else was around to bother the two of you. It was romantic to skate side-by-side with the Master. Moving apart and then back to the other’s side in a steady rhythm. So far you had also managed to keep your voluminous skirts out of the way too!

The moment you thought that was a moment too soon. Stumbling as your skirt got in the way of your skating. Fortunately it was only a small stumble and you caught yourself before the Master needed to step in to save you. Crisis averted, you continued to skate peacefully for several minutes.

You were admiring the Master’s graceful skating out of the corner of your eye. He skated masterfully. Or at least he did until your skirts - moved out of the way of your own feet- tripped him. Instinctively you reached out to grab and steady him.

This proved to be your own downfall, literally. You slid, falling down completely onto the ice. The Master losing the rest of his precarious balance only seconds later. Falling on top of you, pinning you to the ice. 

His face was truly flushed now that he had found himself in a scandalous position.

“I sincerely apologize, my dear!” He sputtered.

He attempted to maneuver himself off of you. His panicked rush to stop pressing his weight into you proving to be a hindrance. Not allowing him to think about how to successfully remove himself from his current position. 

You giggled. Giving in to your desires and pulling him down to meet your lips with his own in a passionate kiss. His shocked and bewildered expression was adorable.

“We’ve checked off quite a few romantic winter tropes today, haven’t we Master?” You lovingly teased, joy and adoration clear in your tone.

His only answer was a quiet sputter. Still flustered to the point of speechlessness.

“I suppose we should head back to the TARDIS before someone stumbles across us being so improper. Don’t you agree Master?”

“If that is what you would like, my dear. We can’t have you getting too cold from the chill of the ice, now can we?”


End file.
